In many people who are profoundly deaf, the reason for deafness is absence of, or destruction of, the hair cells in the cochlea which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. These people are unable to derive suitable benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is made, because there is damage to or absence of the mechanism for nerve impulses to be generated from sound in the normal manner.
It is for this purpose that cochlear implant systems have been developed. Such systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea and directly deliver electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve fibres, thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered to the auditory nerve.
Cochlear implant systems have typically consisted of essentially two components, an external component commonly referred to as a processor unit and an internal implanted component commonly referred to as a receiver/stimulator unit. Traditionally, both of these components have cooperated together to provide the sound sensation to a user.
The external component has traditionally consisted of a microphone for detecting sounds, such as speech and environmental sounds, a speech processor that converts the detected sounds, particularly speech, into a coded signal, a power source such as a battery, and an external transmitter antenna coil.
The coded signal output by the speech processor is transmitted transcutaneously to the implanted receiver/stimulator unit situated within a recess of the temporal bone of the user. This transcutaneous transmission occurs via the external transmitter antenna coil which is positioned to communicate with an implanted receiver antenna coil provided with the receiver/stimulator unit.
This communication serves two essential purposes, firstly to transcutaneously transmit the coded sound signal and secondly to provide power to the implanted receiver/stimulator unit. Conventionally, this link has been in the form of a radio frequency (RF) link, but other such links have been proposed and implemented with varying degrees of success.
The implanted receiver/stimulator unit traditionally includes a receiver antenna coil that receives the coded signal and power from the external processor component, and a stimulator that processes the coded signal and outputs a stimulation signal to an intracochlear electrode assembly which applies the electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve producing a hearing sensation corresponding to the original detected sound.
Traditional implanted receiver/stimulator units are positioned within the head of the recipient by drilling a bed into and through the posterior section of the mastoid bone lying behind the recipient's ear. Such a bed is usually made by drilling the bone down to the lining of the brain or dura mater, so that the receiver/stimulator unit is maintained in position and does not protrude excessively past the skull surface.
The receiver/stimulator unit manufactured by the present Applicant has a package made from titanium which houses the stimulation electronics and which is fitted into a bed created in the mastoid bone. A receiver antenna coil extends from the rear end of the package and lies superficial to the bone. Other cochlear implants have included packages made from a ceramic material which are usually placed completely within the bed drilled down to the dura mater.
Various techniques have been implemented in order to mount or fix the device in place and to ensure that the device does not undergo movement once implanted.
One such technique has been to drill holes in the bone surrounding the device and to use sutures or Dacron ties to hold the device in place. One problem with this approach is that drilling of the holes into the surrounding bone can be a difficult and time consuming procedure, and especially for young children, much care must be taken by the surgeon to ensure that the drilling does not perforate the dura mater, as the skull thickness in such cases can be quite thin. Further to this, the suture or Dacron ties may not be sufficiently strong enough to withstand a substantial impact to a region of the head adjacent the device and as a result, such a force may dislodge the device from its desired position. In addition, it has been found that if a suture or Dacron tie is inadvertently placed across an inappropriate section of the device, such as across a strain relief of the electrode lead, the suture/tie may cause the lead/device to undergo fatigue and cause failure at this location.
Another technique used to secure the implant device in place is for the surgeon to craft a suitable well or bed in the cranial bone that is capable of maintaining the device in place without the need of sutures or ties. Such a technique relies upon the shape of the well or bed being such that the surrounding bone can hold the device in place. This technique is not always possible depending upon the thickness of the surrounding bone and the age and anatomy of the recipient.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a fixation method for an implantable hearing prosthesis that is capable of securely maintaining the device in place in a desired region of the recipient's head without the need for additional sutures or ties.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.